


No Place Like Home For The Holidays

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: (or rather the whole family), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Ernst has So Many Siblings, M/M, Meeting the Parents, What do you MEAN gushy romantic Hanschen isn't canon?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst invites Hanschen to come back to the family farm with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in a universe that ive developed v much in my mind, but i never rly intended to actually write about. this is more a christmas gift/get well thing for one of the twitter friends, and it was a bit rushed, but i still hope you like it!

Hanschen has never had a serious boyfriend. In fact, before Ernst, Hanschen didn’t have _any_ boyfriends, so this is… different. It’s still nice, waking up tangled in Ernst’s arms, going on corney, cutesy dates, and just being able to hold hands with someone, but it’s definitely new. Which is why he has no idea what to do when Ernst asks him to go back home with him for Christmas.

“Um, what?” He asks through a biteful of toast.

“Don’t speak with your mouthful,” Ernst softly reprimands, one of those automatic things he does that Hanschen finds adorable. “And my mom wanted to know if you would join us. I told her I’d ask, especially since you said that your family didn’t do anything for the holidays. You don’t have to come-”

“No, no, I’d love to. I’ve just- I’ve never done this before?”

“Something that I’ve done and you haven’t? Wow, now I’ve seen it all,” Ernst laughs, “It’ll be fine, kitten. My parents will love you, just like I do.”

Ernst punctuates the statement with a soft kiss. It leaves Hanschen breathless, even after nearly a year of dating and longer than that of sleeping together.

“Okay, fine. I’ll go home with you.”

* * *

The one thing that Ernst forgot to mention was his sisters. Or. that’s not right. Ernst had told him many stories of being the only boy in a group of _nine_ siblings, but he had neglected to tell Hanschen that _all eight of them would be home for Christmas_.

“Ernst,” Hanschen says, slightly panicked, “Ernst, why are-”

“I didn’t know!” Ernst exclaims even as they pull in, “Liesel, Heidi, and Adala were supposed to be away still and I was pretty sure that Elise was overseas.”

“That still leaves four sisters, dear. I thought it was just going to be you and me and your parents, I’m not prepared for a weekend with _eleven other peop-_ ”

Hanschen’s panic is interrupted by a tapping on the window. Mrs. Robel, rose cheeked and grinning, stands there. Ernst slowly rolls down the window.

“Hi, mama.”

Mrs. Robel laughs, full and joyful and sounding exactly like Ernst does. “Don’t you ‘Hi mama’ me, get out here and introduce us to your city boyfriend!”

Ernst rolls up the window and exchanges a look with Hanschen.

 _Well,_ Hanschen, thinks as he pushes open the door to whistles and whoops from Ernst’s sisters, _At least the odds of_ one _of them liking me are on my side_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i might write more for this verse? probably not.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](http://www.bisexualwilliampoindexter.tumblr.com) | [Writing Blog](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter](http://twitter.com/nerdyfanchick)


End file.
